Resistive random access memories may use a material capable of being configured in one of two different resistive states to store information. When configured in one of the resistive states, the material may have a high resistance to electrical current. In contrast, when configured in the other resistive state, the material may have a low resistance to electrical current. The resistive state in which the material is configured may be changed using electrical signals. For example, if the material is in a high-resistance state, the material may be configured to be in a low-resistance state by applying a voltage across the material.
The resistive state may be persistent. For example, once configured in a resistive state, the material may stay in the resistive state even if neither a current nor a voltage is applied to the material. Furthermore, the configuration of the material may be repeatedly changed from the high-resistance state to the low-resistance state or from the low-resistance state to the high-resistance state.